Poison
by Alexi-Dove
Summary: What would happen if Cloud decided Kadaj's life was worth saving? CloudKadaj. Yaoi, just in case you'd like to know.  Inspired by the song Poison by Groove Coverage. Now fully fixed and edited. Complete.
1. Vaccination

_Poison_

_Chapter 1: Vaccination_

Wind screamed across the roof-tops of Edge. Cloud Strife crouched on one of the said roofs, huge sword clutched easily in his right hand, sapphire eyes trained on the figure high above, the gale making the golden-yellow spikes of his unruly hair dance.

And it was the wind that finished it in the end, ripping the black feathers from the tall man's single wing, dissolving his body and whisking all trace of him away. The teenager who dropped limply to the cold metal looked a lot like the former general, might even have been mistaken for Sephiroth at a distance, but Cloud knew him well enough to notice the differences.

First of all, Kadaj was shorter by at least a foot, and young. He couldn't have been more than eighteen, and his face had soft features yet unlined by strong emotions. The silver hair was still present, but it only reached his high collar whereas Sephiroth's had brushed his ankles. The icy jade eyes were also the same, but as Kadaj glared up at Cloud, he could see that the swirling madness of the monster that had possessed him was gone, only to be replaced by pain and anger.

It was the intensity of the pain that made Cloud pause, watching uneasily as the boy got shakily to his feet, not once breaking the invisible contact between jade and sapphire. With a weak growl Kadaj launched himself at the blonde, double-bladed sword swinging haphazardly, at least two feet off from its target. He tripped over his own feet and dropped the weapon.

Cloud threw his own sword aside and caught the silver-haired boy, who coughed feebly and closed his eyes. Any other time Cloud would have dropped the wasted body in disgust and killed him on the spot. But that wouldn't help here, because Kadaj would be dead soon anyway. Having his body taken over by Sephiroth had sucked away all of his life-force, leaving the once-strong muscles unsubstantial.

Even after everything he had done, even Kadaj deserved to have somebody stay with him when he died. Cloud cradled the silver head in the crook of his arm carefully and knelt down, making himself comfortable, though he probably wouldn't be here long.

Kadaj whimpered and turned his face toward his enemy, resting his forehead tiredly against Cloud's ribs. The blonde stiffened at the unfamiliar touch, but he could feel the young man's heartbeat slowing. It would be over soon.

The silver lashes parted as the boy tilted his head up to the heavens.

"I can hear her..." Kadaj whispered, "...Mother." Then the cool green light was gone as he shut his eyes again and leaned back against Cloud.

He coughed again and managed to choke out, "I'm s-so sick..."

_(No.) _Cloud thought suddenly, wild-eyed as he monitored the ever-slowing beat of Kadaj's heart. _(This...this isn't right. Too many have already died at Sephiroth's hands.) _

He eased one hand out from underneath the boy and laid it on the soft black leather over his heart, pale fingers spread like a starfish.

The jade eyes flashed open immediately "What're you—"

"Shut up." Cloud had never been much good with spells, being more of the type to rely on brute strength, and he hoped this would work, hoped to every god he knew that he might be able to save the life of one of his most antagonizing foes. He reached out for the Lifestream with a tendril of magic, and was beginning to tether himself too it when his concentration was broken.

"No!" Kadaj shrieked and squirmed in the Cloud's grasp. "No! I want to die!"

"Stop moving, dammit!" Cloud roared, and stretched out for the energy of the Lifestream again, only to have his focus shattered yet again by Kadaj's fingernails digging painfully against his bare arm and shoulder while he wailed, "Leave me alone! Let me die, Strife!"

"Fk!" Cloud wrapped his arms around the dying boy's torso and hugged him roughly to his chest, effectively pinning his arms to his sides. Kadaj screamed into the thick black fabric of his unwanted guardian's sweater, hating that the older man was suppressing his last wish.

This time Cloud managed to sustain a tie with the Lifestream. He snarled bitterly into the silver hair and forced the white-hot healing energy into the dying body.

Kadaj's screams fell silent as he went rigid, and then relaxed as he passed out. Cloud loosened his grip on the young man slightly (his arms were being to cramp up from holding onto him so tight) and continued to feed him the magic.

The Lifestream cut Cloud off a few seconds later, and he surged back to reality gasping for breath and covered in a cold sweat. When his heart had stopped pounding he shifted his gaze down to the silver-haired teenager. Cloud pressed his head against the thin chest. He felt it was a rather callous thing to do, but it gave him his answer quickly. Kadaj's newly strengthened heartbeat pulsed forcefully in his ear.

Cloud paused to breathe a silent sigh of relief. _(Thank the gods...)_

There was a huge explosion not too far away. He dropped to the roof, curling protectively around Kadaj. Seconds later fiery shrapnel screamed overhead. That would be Reno "taking care" of Kadaj's two brothers, Yazoo and Loz.

When the burning rain of metal had ended Cloud looked up with one eye, then stood up when he saw the coast was clear, and slung the unconscious teenager over his shoulder. _(He's light.) _Cloud thought as he picked up both his and Kadaj's swords. _(What Rufus said about them having hollow bones must be true.)_

There was no way he could take the boy back to the rest of Avalanche. They wouldn't understand, would probably try to kill him if they saw him. What Cloud needed to do was get away for awhile, go somewhere safe where he could take care of Kadaj until things quieted down.

He had his PHS, so he would be able to contact his friends. He wouldn't be missed. Cloud shifted the boy on his shoulder and began to climb down the building.

- - - - -

Notes: Eh... not much to say.

Kinda twisted the plot a little to fit my needs.

Hope you enjoy!

-Dove


	2. I'd Rather Feel Pain Then Nothing At All

_Chapter 2: I'd Rather Feel Pain Than Nothing At All_

Kadaj woke up feeling warm and safe, in a bed of some kind, curled into a tight ball. He kept his eyes shut, savoring the feeling of security, for Strife was probably calling his friends now, so they could torture him to death.

He froze when he heard a door creak, pretending to be asleep. Heavy footsteps came close. Kadaj's eyes flew open as he felt a light touch on his neck and he scrambled away until his back bumped the headboard. Curiously, the world remained black.

Cloud stepped back surprised when the silver-haired boy reacted so violently to his touch. He had only been checking for a pulse, the same as he had for the last six days. He watched the jade eyes flick every which way confusedly. _(Can't he see me?)_

Kadaj froze again when he felt hands on his shoulders. He squeaked with fear, his own hands flying up to touch the smooth skin of this new adversary's face. One hand traveled down a sharp jawline, skimmed against a thin neck and came to rest on a supple upper-arm. The other's palm remained on the soft cheek, the long fingers brushed against an earing, making it jingle, and then slid in among short spiky locks of hair.

"Kadaj?" Cloud's voice came, nervous and questioning. "Is there something wrong?"

"Brother! M-my eyes..I...I...c-can't see...I'm blind!" The teen shut the offending green orbs tight, tugging at Cloud's shirt frantically.

Cloud reached out to touch the trembling eyelids, then drew Kadaj close to his chest when he flinched away, unseeing eyes opening wide and frightened.

_(Steel...) _Kadaj thought, breathing in Cloud's scent hysterically when his face was pushed into the crook of the blonde's shoulder and neck. _(Steel, and...and vanilla. Steel and vanilla. Odd...)_

"Please don't be afraid of me, Kadaj." Cloud whispered gently, feeling the teen shiver and hiccup at his shoulder. "I'm not going to hurt you anymore. You're safe, all right?"

He took Kadaj's choked half-sob as answer enough and held the silver-haired waif until his ragged breathing quieted. The boy drew back, and stared up at the place he knew where Cloud's face was, and asked, "Why?"

The blonde answered exactly the way he had explained it to himself before. "Too many have already died because of Sephiroth. Even you deserve a second chance."

"..." Kadaj bit his lip, not knowing anything to say to that.

"You probably can't see because the Lifestream reacted funny with the mako in your eyes. Here, I have some medicine, but it'll sting..."

_(I thought you said you weren't going to hurt me anymore.) _Kadaj bit back the reply with difficulty, but he figured if Cloud was going to be kind to him, he could at least spare the blonde his usual sarcasm.

Two point seven seconds later he was clutching his eyes and screaming, tears of pain coursing down his cheeks. "What the hell did you put in my eyes!?"

"Calm down!" Cloud yelled, trying to grab Kadaj and stop him from hurting himself.

"HOW THE FUCK CAN I CALM DOWN!?"

_Splash_

"Um...like that...?" Cloud had grabbed the glass of water on the bedside table and thrown it in Kadaj's face. Stupid really, but it got the job done.

"I'll kill you, I swear. Oh gods, my eyes. Oooww..." He snarled weakly, all thoughts of being civil thrown out the window.

"Like I said, calm down and let the medicine do it's work." Cloud reached down to touch the pale cheek reassuringly. Kadaj twitched, then snapped at the hand, teeth clipping on empty air when the man jumped back. "Don't touch me!"

"Have it your way." The blonde grinned at the younger man's childish actions and began to back out of the room.

"Smirk at me again and I'll kill you."

Cloud left him alone to brood in silence.

- - - - -

Notes: Heh, Kadaj's hair is gonna be frizzy in the morning. XD

-Dove


	3. Smells Like Life

_Chapter 3: Smells Like Life_

Cloud waited for another day before deciding to get his patient awake. He listened briefly at the door before stepping inside. Kadaj was curled up in bed, hands clasped in front of him like a child. _(He _is_ barely more than a child.)_

The blonde shook his shoulder gently. Kadaj rolled over to face him, eyes wide and startled.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three." The teen snapped and sat up.

"Ah, good. The medicine worked." Cloud let himself smile at the wounded expression on Kadaj's face.

"I was sleeping."

"Well you're not now. There's a shower in the bathroom behind that door, and I'll make breakfast. Uh...what do you eat?"

"Food." Kadaj cocked an eyebrow.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "What _kind _of food?"

"Meat, white or red, no fish. Fruit, no vegetables. Grain, eggs, no dairy except for cheese—"

"Okay, I think I get it." Cloud left and muttered under his breathe, "Picky."

Kadaj wasted no time getting into the shower, sighing contentedly as the hot water relaxed the ache in his muscles. He took pleasure in washing his hair, bringing it back from the brink of filthiness too it's usual silk-like quality.

When he was finished with his shower, Kadaj found a new set of clothes laid out for him on the bed. He donned the white button-up shirt and blue jeans, and stepped gingerly into the hallway.

The floor was made of grey and white driftwood. It was icy under Kadaj's bare feet. He took a deep whiff of the cool air and smelled cooking food. Eggs was the most prominent of all, with bacon underneath it, and buried below that..._(Cheese.)_ Kadaj's mouth watered.

Still lower the silver-haired young man caught another smell, a familiar one. He focused on it, brought it up from under the other fragrances. Steel and vanilla.

Kadaj breathed Cloud's scent in deeply, memorizing it. _(Steel and vanilla...not entirely unpleasant...hmm...smells like life...kind of sexy...) _He shook his head abruptly, to rid it of the unwanted thoughts. _(Bad Kadaj, bad, bad, BAD!!)_

Still feeling rather jumpy, he followed the enticing smell of cheese down the hallway and stuck his head around the corner of a door frame. "Hello?"

Cloud's back was too him, bent over a frying pan where something yellow sizzled and popped. "Ah, good. I was beginning to think you had drowned. Sit down." He flipped what he was cooking up in the air and caught it again.

Kadaj did so, to enchanted by the sweet smell of melting cheese to do anything else. "What...what's for breakfast?"

"Omelet with bacon and cheese." Cloud slid a plate in front of him and took his own to the other side of the table.

"What kind of cheese?" The younger man picked up his knife and fork, eying the delicacy in front of him hungrily.

"Cheddar, why?"

"I _love _cheddar." Kadaj dug into the greasy yellow slab and began to wolf it down.

Cloud's fork froze halfway to his mouth as he watched the silver-haired teen eat like a starving cat. "Hey, slow down, you're going to hurt yourself."

Heedless, Kadaj finished the omelet within three minutes. He licked his fingers blissfully, trying to get the last remnants of flavor off his skin.

Cloud's eyes widened as he watched Kadaj's tongue curl over slim fingers and peach lips, his pants suddenly feeling a little too tight. "Uh, Kadaj...?"

"Hnn...?" He looked up, jade eyes brimming with innocence.

"Nothing." The blonde shivered minutely and shook his head.

Perceptive as ever, Kadaj did not miss the tremor in Cloud's voice. Almost smirking with glee, he drew his middle finger slowly into his mouth and drew it out again clean, his eyes glistening with innocence that begged to be tarnished. "Not making you nervous, am I, Cloud?"

The blonde dropped his fork, sweat-drops forming on his forehead and cheeks.

"I've lost my appetite!" he squeaked and dashed out of the room, cheeks pink with embarrassment.

Kadaj threw his head back and laughed, amazed that the older man was so easy to manipulate.

"Didn't think I was that sexy!"

- - - - -

Notes: -sigh- Such a tease.

Heh, this is fun. X)

Until next time,

-Dove


	4. Needles and Pins

Chapter 4: Needles and Pins

Cloud emerged from his bedroom a few hours later, still blushing a bit when he thought of his and Kadaj's previous encounter. And he was hungry, too. Well Kadaj better not try anything else, or he would get a face full of fist, sick or not.

Still, Cloud was rather disappointed when he found Kadaj out cold on the living-room couch. _(Probably exhausted after scaring the living _shit _out of me.) _He'd probably rather sleep in his own bed though...

He exhaled and scooped the younger man up gently. Kadaj sighed deeply and nuzzled Cloud's neck. The blonde shuddered and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he felt the long silver lashes brush against his skin. _(Why do I feel this way?)_

He deposited the younger man on his bed, pulled the sheets over him and turned to leave.

"Wait, Cloud..." There was a light pull on his wrist. Kadaj was sitting up, eyes half-lidded and dazed from recent sleep.

"Huh?"

"Stay with me. I know I haven't been very nice to you. You saved my life and...and I just pushed you away. I'm a terrible person, and you've been so kind to me and..." He faltered. "Please, it's cold."

"...I...I haven't eaten yet." Cloud floundered for an excuse.

"And that was my fault too, huh? Go eat then, as long as you promise to come back. It's cold." He waited for Cloud's tired "Okay," and let his head fall back on the pillow.

While he tried to choke down the remains of his now-cold omelet, Cloud seriously thought about the request. His and Kadaj's "breakfast" had actually been more of a late lunch. That was at four in the afternoon. Now it was nearing 7:30. The blonde didn't usually stumble off to bed until at least ten, and then didn't fall asleep for at least another two hours, and was usually tormented by nightmares and visions. And the prospect of sleeping in the same bed as a former enemy, well, before it would have disgusted him, but now...

Cloud slammed his plate down in the sink. _(I do _not_ feel that way about him.) _However, the blonde was not one to break his promises, even to Kadaj.

So, much as he was loathe to do it, Cloud changed into his pajama pants and climbed into bed next to Kadaj. He expected the teen to sleep on like a log, but to his surprise Kadaj roused slightly and turned towards the older man.

"You kept your promise," he breathed and cuddled against the blonde.

"Generally, I do." Cloud replied with a gasp, not used to being so close to another person.

"Hmm..." The jade eyes fluttered shut.

Cloud held his breath until he was sure Kadaj was fully asleep once again, then exhaled it gently through his nose, blowing back the unruly silver bangs. The long platinum strands pooled like water on the dark sheets. They looked so soft. He pulled the younger man closer and stroked his hair curiously. It spilled over his hand like quicksilver, smooth as silk and soft as satin.

Cloud was very tired all of a sudden, and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. A feeling of protectiveness stole over him as his eyelids became heavy and gradually fell shut. For the first time in more than a year, Cloud Strife slept without a single bad dream to trouble him.

- - - - -

Notes: Kwaaah, short chapter.

Sense the growing attraction? X)

More interesting things will be happening soon, I promise.

And I bet you know what I mean by 'interesting,' right?

-Dove


	5. I Wanna Kiss You, But I Want It Too Much

_Chapter 5: I Wanna Kiss You, But I Want It Too Much..._

A sharp pain filtered through Kadaj's exhausted sleep. He opened his eyes and found himself wrapped up tight in Cloud's arms, the older man's nose buried in his hair. For some reason, that made him immeasurably happy, and he was closing his eyes to go back to sleep, when the pain returned, screaming up his arm and ripping through his chest. The silver-haired teen sat up groaning, his hands pressed to his stomach.

"Kadaj?" Cloud had woken up, and he sound genuinely concerned.

The pain intensified and was joined by an incredible queasiness. Kadaj gritted his teeth and gagged. "I'm going to..."

Cloud sprang up and half-dragged, half-carried the younger man to the bathroom.

The blonde held his hair back from his face as Kadaj retched into the sink. Scarlet splashed the pale marble. Kadaj squeaked in mingled surprise and pain before ducking back into the sink to expel more tainted blood from his system. Cloud began to freak out and yell, which didn't help the situation much.

"SHUT UP!" Kadaj barked, spraying him with droplets of red, and returned to his previous agenda as the blonde's mouth snapped shut.

The third heave brought a new wave of pain through Kadaj's insides, tearing at him and increasing the pounding in his head. Something big and round appeared in his throat, and he began to choke. He banged his fist against the counter to try and catch Cloud's attention, his eyes rolling back into his head from lack of oxygen.

Cloud abandoned his attempt at keeping the silver hair clean at once and tried to remember everything he had ever learned about the Heimlich Maneuver. "I'm going to help you, okay?"

Kadaj responded by whacking the blonde upside the head and pulling his arms around his waist. Cloud got the hint, pressed his closed fist against the younger man's stomach, and began to squeeze back and up.

Soon, the whatever-it-was that was caught in Kadaj's throat popped free and landed in the bloody sink with a glassy clank. Both men collapsed against the counter, breathing hard. As Kadaj recovered from his near-choking experience he began to notice Cloud's warm weight on his back and how perfectly they fit together, back to front. The older man's arms were still partially wrapped around his waist, his chin resting lightly on Kadaj's shoulder.

But then Cloud backed up a bit, a light blush painted over his nose and cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"I am now. Thanks." He smiled weakly and rubbed his neck, embarrassed.

"What was, uh, caught in your throat?" Cloud reached out to touch what was in the sink.

"Don't! My blood has mako in it!" Kadaj's own hand snapped out to catch the older man's wrist. The clear sapphire eyes looked up sharply, staring straight into pale jade. The icy blue depths caught and held him. He didn't so much as breathe.

"It's okay..." Cloud whispered.

"Huh?" Kadaj started violently.

"It's okay, I have it too. You can let go." Cloud smiled as the silver-haired teen snatched his hand back. He plucked a glowing green sphere from the blood, red running fluidly off it's smooth surface.

"Oh. The materia. The one I had in my arm."

"Yes, I remember. I'll go take stick it with the others I have. Um, the sink...could you?"

"Sure. Um...Cloud?"

The blonde turned in the doorway. "Yea—"

He was cut off as Kadaj ran forward and hugged him around the waist. "Thank you for saving my life," he whispered, "Again."

Cloud slipped his arms uneasily around the slender form, materia still clutched in one hand. He felt the silver head rub gently against his neck. "Kadaj..." Then he felt lips, warm and soft, graze his jawline, trailing soft kisses up to his ear. The younger man nipped him lightly.

Cloud broke away with a sharp intake of breathe. "Please...don't do that." The teen only looked at him with green eyes that were too wide, too innocent, and all too tempting. Cloud fled from Kadaj's hungry gaze, face burning.

- - - - -

Notes: I wonder if Cloud actually knows the Heimlich Manuveaur...?

Well now he does! X 

Whee, blossoming romance!! 33

-Dove


	6. Only You Can Make Me Happy

Chapter 6: Only You Can Make Me Happy

Cloud stopped his mad dash at the living-room sofa. He leaned against it, his breath coming in short, sharp gasps that were not just from running. Suddenly disgusted by the faintly glowing materia in his hand, he threw it into the corner of the room and collapsed onto the soft cushions.

Then he remembered how Kadaj had lain in the exact same place last night, how limp he was when Cloud had picked him up, how his eyelashes had felt against Cloud's neck...

The blonde rolled over and screamed into a pillow. Why? WHY? WHY!? It wasn't the fact that he was attracted to the teen that bothered him. It was that every time Kadaj moved to take their relationship a step farther Cloud ended up pushing him away and running for the other room. Why couldn't he acknowledge his feelings? Why?

_Let me go, Cloud. Let me go._ Aeris's voice drifted through his troubled thoughts, immediately making him go rigid. He listened to her speak, her words washing over him like a cooling rain.

_I know it's hard, but you don't need to hang onto me anymore. Let me go. Much as you don't want to admit it, you need him, and he needs you. _Her voice paused, and Zack's broke in, warm and cheerful, _Everybody needs someone to love Cloud. Even you. _And then they was gone, leaving him with eyes stinging with unshed tears. Well, so be it then. If that was what Aeris and Zack wanted, then he was more than willing to follow orders.

_(Following orders. Humph. Story of my life.) _He sat up and wiped his eyes with the back of his arm.

The rest of the day went uneventfully. Cloud stuck a couple of bagels in the toaster and the smell of melting butter drew Kadaj out of his bedroom to eat. He was silent throughout breakfast, stealing surreptitious glances at the blonde when he thought he wasn't looking.

The teen escaped back to his room then, leaving Cloud bored and alone. He puttered around the house watering plants for awhile and then settled in one of the kitchen chairs with his feet up and read an old paperback, the radio tuned to a station he liked. Kadaj reappeared briefly to ask what time dinner would be.

"I ordered pizza. Pepperoni okay?" Cloud smiled.

"Oh...sure." The silver-haired teen looked confused that Cloud was in such a good mood. It made the blonde smile even wider. Kadaj sat down and folded his hands primly on the table. "So...where are we anyway?"

"My safe house." Cloud seemed unwilling to release anymore information, so Kadaj neglected to ask any further questions.

The pizza arrived, and Cloud got the door. He slid the box onto the table, and nodded when the younger man glanced at him with a quirked eyebrow, then began to eat, again like a starving cat. Cloud decided to wait a few minutes before eating and went back to his book, ankles crossed under his chair.

"Hey, are you going to eat some of this? You ordered it after all." Kadaj grinned at him with a slice of pizza clenched between his teeth. Cloud smirked lazily and leaned forward to take a bite from the teen's slice, their lips lightly brushing each other. He then noticed a piece of pepperoni and cheese stuck to Kadaj's fingers. Cloud grabbed his wrist and licked the thin fingers clean, then sat back with his book again, chewing languidly.

Kadaj sat stunned for a minute. The blonde was obviously dangling himself in front of the teen, and it surprised him. Then, with a wicked grin he whipped the paperback from Cloud's hands and tossed it behind his back.

Cloud's head snapped up and he was about to protest when Kadaj slid onto his lap in one single fluid movement. The snakelike jade orbs glittered lustily at him for a few seconds, and then when no move was made to push him away the soft peach lips were pressed to his, silver strands of hair tickling his cheeks.

All of Cloud's senses were screaming and panicking, begging him to throw Kadaj off and escape somewhere safe, somewhere quiet where he didn't have to think about this. Then Kadaj reached up and wove his fingers through Cloud's hair, tilting the blonde's head to the side by force. He felt a slick tongue skim over the seam of his lips, demanding to be let inside.

All coherent thoughts ceased at that moment as the blonde swordsman growled and curled his fingers around the teen's slim waist. Kadaj's tongue met his halfway, curling and twining with his amid the movements of their lips and teeth. Kadaj pressed his lips harder against Cloud's, making them mesh together, and sucked the older man's tongue into his mouth. Cloud couldn't help but moan into Kadaj's mouth as the teenager proceeded to worship the ex-Soldier's tongue in ways he could have never imagined, fingers scraping lightly against his scalp.

The battle between them was long and drawn-out, with Kadaj submitting willingly enough in the end, pulling away from the blonde breathlessly. He glared into the blue obsidian eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching upward in a half-smile. He leaned in again and nipped at Cloud's neck, his hands tracing a burning trail across the blonde's collarbone. A small breathy sigh escaped Cloud's lips as he gripped the silver-haired teen's hips possessively and pulled him a little closer and spread his feet a little wider on the floor so that the teen's warm weight was spread evenly over his thighs.

A few seconds later Kadaj emitted a startled yip and looked down at Cloud's chest.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked, surprised to find his voice low and husky.

"Your...pocket...is vibrating." The younger man cocked his head to one side, highly amused.

"Oh, my PHS!" He had to wriggle a little to get his hand out from underneath Kadaj's thigh, his other arm still wrapped snugly around the slim waist as if he expected the teen to escape.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Cloud! I didn't expect you to answer! Where are you?" It was Tifa, and she sounded more than a little concerned.

"I'm at the safe house." Kadaj scowled. Again with the secrecy. As petty revenge he hooked two fingers into the waistband of Cloud's pants and resumed lapping at his throat.

"Are you—"

"I'm fine." The blonde interrupted sharply, trying to shake the teen off.

"We could come get you if you want, we're—"

Kadaj bit hard into the soft skin of Cloud's neck. The blonde turned his moan into a loud "Owch!" and put his free hand over the silver-haired teen's mouth. "Don't do that while I'm on the phone."

"Do what?"

"Not you Tifa. I have somebody with me..." Kadaj kissed the palm of Cloud's hand gently, pleased that it had been 'Not while I'm on the phone,'instead of 'Not ever.'

"Oh. Who is it?"

"Uh..." Cloud glared at the teen, who had begun to turn his kisses into playful licks.

"C'mon, you can tell me. I mean, it's not like you have Sephiroth with you, right?" She laughed.

"Well, not exactly..." Cloud squirmed a bit underneath Kadaj.

"..." Silence on the other end of the line. "Who is it Cloud?"

"Um..." The blonde glanced down at Kadaj. The teen had frozen with just the tip of his tongue touched to Cloud's thumb. "I kind of...rescued...Kadaj..."

"..." More silence.

"Tifa?"

"You did _what_?!" She shouted.

"I saved Kadaj from dying and now he's here with me at the safe-house. Understand?" Cloud explained through gritted teeth. Kadaj, perhaps wisely, refrained from teasing the blonde further.

_Click!_

Cloud took the phone from his ear and stared at it. He stuck it back in his pocket and sat back, thunderstruck. "She hung up on me. She's never done that before."

The silver-haired teen rubbed his nose against the blonde's neck in an effort to distract him. "Kiss me again...?"

Cloud rose from the chair with a roar, pushing the younger man so that his back rested squarely on the table, and attacked his lips hungrily. Kadaj squeaked at the feel of another body pressed to his own, and raked his fingernails down the blonde's back.

The blonde pushed his tongue into Kadaj's mouth, fought against the younger man when he joined in the heated dance. Cloud slipped a hand under the teen's shirt and stroked the smooth, milky skin, feeling the muscles tremble and jump at his every touch.

Kadaj swept his tongue confidently along the underside of Cloud's lip, the blonde's distinctive scent surrounding him.

Then the silver head suddenly snapped back rather painfully against the table, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open in a sharp hiss as the older man's wonderful fingers brushed against a particularly sensitive spot of skin on his lower back.

Cloud couldn't help but smirk impishly as he dug his fingernails into the soft skin, causing the younger man to moan pitifully and arch against him. _(I want to hear you scream, Kadaj.)_

The next moment the silver-haired young man was silent and limp in his arms.

"Kadaj?" Cloud slid off of the slim body and drew him up into a standing position. "Are you okay?"

The younger man nodded, and yawned. "I guess I'm just tired. Almost dying takes a lot out of you, you know." He paused and then whispered seductively, "But I'm just as unwilling to end this little encounter as you are."

Cloud almost purred at the words, and hugged Kadaj close to his chest. "Think you can walk?"

"No." Kadaj wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. "Not a chance."

The swordsman chuckled and scooped the teen up gently. He seemed to be nodding off already. He carried the teen down the hall and was about to shoulder the door to the teen's room open when Kadaj squirmed in his grasp. "I want to sleep in _your_ bed."

Cloud sighed and feigned annoyance. When he got to his own room he tossed Kadaj onto the bed without turning on the light. The silver-haired young man squeaked as he bounced slightly on the mattress, and then again when Cloud pounced on him.

"You didn't eat again." Kadaj mumbled into his chest.

"Don't care." The blonde replied, pleased when the younger man pressed closer to him. He heard Kadaj's breathing slow, felt him relax, asleep. Cloud pulled the sheets up and brushed the sleek platinum strands from the teen's pretty face. _(Aeris was right.)_ He thought, feeling sleep steal over him. _(We do need each other.)_

_- - - - -_

Notes: I bet I know what you're thinking.

In the immortal words of Klakie, "Why the hell did you stop it there!? IT WAS HOT!!!" XD

But don't worry my loverlies, there is still plenty of room for _that_ before the end.

Betcha can't wait, am I right?

Much 3,

-Dove


	7. Confessions Of A Shattered Remnant

_Chapter 7: Confessions of A Shattered Remnant_

Kadaj's eyes flashed open. _(I must have chocolate.) _His cravings were like that. Be it chocolate or cheese, if he wanted it he had to have it _right _then.

He extricated himself from Cloud's arms and staggered toward the kitchen, not missing the fact that although they were both sleeping in the same bed, neither of them were unclothed. Disappointing, really.

He searched feverishly through the cupboards for a long time, without finding so much as a Hershey's Kiss. He was beginning to think that—horror or horrors—Cloud didn't have any chocolate in that house, when he found the muffin.

It was a chocolate muffin, with creamy chocolate frosting, and chocolate chips scattered over the top. Nirvana. In less than five seconds there was nothing left but a couple of crumbs and a very satisfied Kadaj.

Hunger sated, he strolled down the hall, flicking off lights that had been previously left on. He tip-toed to the side of the bed and surveyed the object of his affection with soft eyes.

Cloud was lying on his back, empty arms at his sides. Starlight from an open window danced over the golden spikes of his hair and sparkled over his eyelashes. His chest rose and fell gently. With a warm smile Kadaj crawled in next to him, wriggled under one of his arms, and rested his silver head on the thin chest.

The teen was totally unprepared when Cloud turned over, dragging Kadaj with him and unconsciously choking him. The younger man twisted uncomfortably in the older's grasp, and then froze when the offending arm slid from his neck to his waist.

Kadaj looked straight up into the blonde's eyes, startlingly blue and glowing with emotion. The smile on his face was so heart-stoppingly beautiful and serene that it made Kadaj's breath catch in his throat. Cloud rubbed his nose affectionately against the teen's.

"I love you." he whispered, meaning it with his whole heart. He paused to wait for Kadaj's reaction. When the younger man just stared at him with wide green eyes he said it again, confidently, because he knew it was the truth. He was with the person he wanted the most, and—perhaps more importantly—he wasn't alone anymore. He didn't have to face the world right now, he could forget all about it if he wished too. "I love you Kadaj."

The green eyes went glassy and he bit his lip, seeming to pull in upon himself. "N-no-one's ever s-said that to me before. Do...do you mean it?"

Cloud sat up with a start, as if he'd been struck and pulled the boy to his chest. "If I hadn't meant it, I wouldn't have said it."

Kadaj let the blonde hold him for a few minutes before taking a deep breathe. "Mother...I lived for her, but she never...she never loved me. She only loved Sephiroth. I was...just another remnant, another aspiring Sephiroth. And that was all I was to myself, too. I didn't even realize that I didn't have to be like him—I didn't know it was possible. But I'm not him. I'm _not_. You make me feel...like I'm not worthless after all. Cloud..."

The swordsman shivered hearing his name rolling off Kadaj's lips, cool and liquid. Something inside him wanted to hear it again. When the boy brushed his lips against Cloud's he couldn't help but respond, cupping the pale face in his hands and pulling him forward in a chaste kiss. Kadaj tried to deepen it, and Cloud pulled back reluctantly. "Not now. You need rest."

Kadaj's lips pouted so defiantly that the older man was forced to chuckle. "Don't fret love, there'll be plenty of time for such things tomorrow."

The teen continued to pout until Cloud grabbed him and threw him down on the mattress. The blonde purred as he nuzzled against the thin neck. Kadaj relaxed gradually. _(I'll give in for now, Cloud, but you just wait until morning...)_

_- - - - -_

Notes: Hope I didn't go to overboard with the cutesy stuff.

Haha, only one chapter left! And I bet you know what happens then, eh?

(Bad Canadian accent...TT)

Till next time,

-Dove


	8. I Am Not Afraid To Keep On Living

_Chapter 8: I Am Not Afraid To Keep On Living_

Kadaj woke up alone. There was a slight depression in the mattress where Cloud had slept. The teen stuck his nose in the sheets to breathe in the blonde's scent. _(How depressing.)_

He stood, stretched languidly, and stumbled off to the shower, finding it still wet from Cloud using it. Scowling, Kadaj scrubbed himself clean. The warm, wet heat of the water was different than the heat of another body against his.

The silver-haired remnant was suddenly restless, and jumped out of the shower without drying off. Instead of the boring, casual clothes Cloud had set out for him yet again, he found his old leather uniform, and pulled it on. The soft, black leather fit like a second skin, but it comforted Kadaj little. He could feel himself twitching. _(What's wrong with me?) _

He stepped out feverishly into the hall, stalked down it's length and shouted, "Cloud, where the hell are you!?"

The blonde appeared at once, eyes cold and accusing. "You ate my muffin."

"And...?" Kadaj arched a thin silver eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"That was my last muffin." He said with a cold gleam in his eyes, and took a menacing step forward.

All of the sauciness drained out of the teen as he backed away fearfully. Cloud matched each backward step with a forward one until he had Kadaj backed against a wall. He pressed himself against the thin, leather-clad body and growled, "You know you're going to pay for this, don't you?"

Kadaj nodded silently, anticipation brewing inside him as he ran his hands down the blonde's chest. The predatory glare in the older man's eyes excited him, made his blood alternately freeze and boil.

In the next second he found Cloud's lips on his own, the blonde's fingers digging pointedly into his ribs. Cloud smirked internally as he felt Kadaj's moan hum down his throat. He pushed his tongue into the younger man's mouth, wanting more, taking more.

One of the blonde's hands slipped from the slim waist, danced lightly over a round butt-cheek, and settled on the back of a firm thigh, squeezing and kneading gently. Kadaj let out a low growl, and Cloud began nipping and licking his way along the remnant's jaw until he caught an earlobe between his teeth. Kadaj groaned as the blonde sucked lightly, his hands snaking around the older man's shoulders.

Cloud licked the boy's earlobe one last time with the tip of his tongue and, feeling him shudder, snarled, "I want you."

Panting weakly, Kadaj glared at him with green eyes darkened with lust. "Take me, I'm yours."

The blonde balked slightly at the younger man's enthusiasm, then kissed him again with increased fervor. Somehow, they managed to get to the bed without breaking apart.

Kadaj only noticed the change in scenery when the backs of Cloud's knees hit the edge of the bed, making the blonde topple over onto the mattress, the silver-haired teen sprawling on top of him. The blonde laughed lightly at the bewildered look on Kadaj's face. They took a moment to arrange themselves into a more comfortable position, and Kadaj claimed Cloud's already well-kissed lips as his own again. Cloud responded with complete enthusiasm, one hand pulling Kadaj's head closer, the other pressed firmly to the small of the teen's back.

The remnant purred and rubbed his lips against the column of the blonde's throat, kissing and biting when he thought it necessary. Not matter how calm or collected he appeared, he was on fire inside. Small red dots swam in the corners of his vision and his cheeks were hot and flushed. If something more interesting didn't happen soon, he would most likely explode.

"Mmm...Kadaj..." Cloud groaned happily and tilted his chin up, more than willing to let the teen have his fun. There was time enough, and he was more than willing to wait for the conclusion, which would no doubt leave both of them quivering in ecstasy and gasping for breath like fish out of water.

Kadaj's thoughts were getting more and more fuzzy and unfocused. A thousand different wants and needs rushed through his brain at hyper-speed, confusing him as to what he should do next. He wanted to feel Cloud's tongue lapping lightly against his own, needed the spiky-haired blonde to touch him—everywhere.

He wondered in the next moment if Cloud could read minds, because those wonderful fingers of his were traveling down Kadaj's spine, teasing the sensitive patch of skin on his lower back, urging him onward. The remnant shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut and letting everything but the massaging fingers fade away for a moment.

The jade eyes flashed open when Cloud's fingers drummed impatiently on his back. It seemed as if he, too, was ready for the next move to be played. Kadaj stripped off his gloves with his teeth and tossed them away feverishly. He rubbed his palms lightly over Cloud's chest to get rid of the sweat that had appeared there and pulled the zipper of the blonde's shirt down slowly, attempting to calm the leaping flame of desire and excitement in his mind. Cloud watched, a provocative smile gracing his lips, as Kadaj pushed his sweater aside and stared in open appreciation at his body.

"A gil for your thoughts." The blonde's smile widened and his eyes glittered.

Kadaj's saucy grin had reappeared. He traced the well-defined muscles with a possessive hand and purred, "Acres and acres and it's all _mine_."

Cloud chuckled and followed suit, unzipping the silver-haired teen's leather shirt and letting his fingers brush softly against the milky-white skin. Kadaj gasped at the warmth of the blonde's fingertips as they cavorted over the firm planes and faint scars of the teen's bare chest. Cloud then proceeded to rid the remnant completely of his shirt, tossing it carelessly to the side.

Stripped of his shirt, Kadaj lounged on top of Cloud, pressing light kisses to his lips and neck. The swordsman let Kadaj have his way, wrists crossed above his head, squirming a little as the silver strands of hair tickled his cheeks.

Kadaj traveled down Cloud's chest, lips barely brushing the warm skin. He came to the blonde's navel and licked it slowly, looking up with a slightly startled smile at the blush traveling over Cloud's cheeks as the man tried to suppress a laugh. "Ticklish." The blonde managed to choke out, trying to provide an explanation for the quirked silver eyebrow.

The remnant only shook his head with a smug look, diverting his attention instead to Cloud's pants. Deft fingers unbuckled the belt without fault and went on to the next button in the way. Kadaj stilled as the blonde's hand covered his own. He looked up into the blonde's cobalt-blue eyes, finding them full of that marvelously sensual glitter.

"My turn." Cloud hummed, answering the unspoken question in the snake-like jade eyes. Kadaj groaned, not wanting to move, and then inhaled sharply when Cloud bucked avidly beneath him, feeling their crotches rub against each other for the first time.

And then, dizzyingly fast, he found himself hitting the mattress, Cloud's lips crushed against his, almost bruising him. They were pressed together, chest to chest, groin to groin, and suddenly Kadaj was suffocated by the older man. All he could do was wrap his arms around Cloud's shoulders, rock his hips against him insistantly. The scorching pace was terrifying and strangely satisfying at the same time, and it was exactly what Kadaj had been waiting for.

Cloud broke away from the kiss, opting instead to nip at Kadaj's neck, biting rather hard and leaving red marks on the pale skin. The younger man hummed out a quiet moan, and the blonde had the pleasure of feeling the sound against his lips as he kissed the defaced skin. "Nnng...Cloud...!"

Cloud could feel Kadaj's erection pressing against his stomach, and he couldn't help being tempted by the urge to hurry up, a whisper of urgency flashing through his mind. But it would be more fun to tease the younger man then to get busy right away. Kadaj squirmed as the blonde flicked his tongue down the younger man's neck. His breath left him in a hiss through clenched teeth and he arched against Cloud when the older man bit down into the soft skin above his collarbone.

Cloud lingered there for a moment, suckling, pleased by the way Kadaj snarled, trying to wriggle away, rub himself against the blonde, anything to relieve the building pressure in his groin—and Cloud wouldn't let him. Though to be kind he moved away from the teen's collarbone, pressing wet kisses down his chest. He stopped abruptly, flashing Kadaj a devious grin before latching onto a pert nipple, fingers idly stroking the remnants side.

Kadaj jerked into Cloud's touch, the lips and teeth on his nipple sending electric shocks down his spine. The silver-haired young man exhaled sharply as Cloud nipped at him before slowly swirling his tongue around the now-hardened flesh. It was maddening for Kadaj to be worked up like this. He wished that Cloud would hurry up just a _little_, but when slender fingers brushed the waistband of his pants, his voice fluttered in his throat like a dying butterfly. His thin chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath.

When Cloud finally looked up, his smile was soft and warm and inviting. The teen was lost in it for a moment, but snapped quickly back to the present when the deceptively delicate-looking fingers unbuttoned his pants. He watched the blonde unzip the small zipper and slide the tight leather down, lifting his hip when necessary. Now the only barrier between them were his own sweat-soaked undergarments, and Cloud's own pants.

The blonde sat back and let his shirt slide the rest of the way off his arms, pants slung low on his hips, accentuating his toplessness. In any normal situation, the silence in the room would have been like a hot knife, cutting through the sexual tension like butter. But in Kadaj's case it was a more or less awestruck silence that made him twitch and whine with anticipation.

At last, he found his voice. "Cloud—" he began, jade eyes shining with hazy lust and fiery intent.

"No more talking." The blonde put up one finger and crawled over to the other side of the bed. The silver-haired teen waited impatiently for the couple of seconds it took Cloud to rummage through the drawer of a bedside table and find what he was looking for. Kadaj hungrily eyed the bottle of clear liquid dangling from Clouds fingers and growled, "Dammit, hurry up!"

Cloud responded with an eager growl and threw himself on top of the younger man. Kadaj surrendered to the hot kisses, his hands flying to the blonde's hips to slide down his pants. Again things were going at a pace the silver-haired remnant liked, hot and feverish though it was.

Kadaj all but ripped the older man's pants off as he felt his boxers slide down his legs. With a low snarl grabbed he Cloud's narrow hips and pulled him down to force their erections together, not even pausing to survey the other man's body.

Cloud moaned, his blood set afire by the impassioned noises being rent from Kadaj's throat and pressed harder against the silver-haired remnant, hands sliding under the curve of the teen's spine and shoving against the small of his back, forcing them to grind roughly together. Kadaj wailed, his vision wavering, sweat coating his skin. Cloud pushed his lips hard against the younger man's, causing their teeth to knock together painfully, tongues twisting and writhing around each other in an almost violent dance.

"C-cloud—!" Kadaj tore away, licking a spot of saliva from the corner of Cloud's mouth "Please..." he mewled pitifully, not acting like he usually would at all.

"Please what?" Cloud panted heavily, still teasing though he knew he was undeniably close to making the younger man his.

"Fk me." Kadaj hissed, jade eyes blazing with wild heat. He was trembling all over now, unable to keep the lust from his voice, fingers weaving through the short, yellow spikes at the nape of Cloud's neck anxiously.

The blonde nodded satisfactorily at the words, the heat in them washing over him, making him impatient and restless. He reached for the bottle that had been momentarily forgotten, pouring some of the contents on his fingers until they were wet and dripping suggestively. He opened his mouth to explain to Kadaj, who shook his head, cutting the blonde off as he lay back and spread his legs.

"I've done this before. I'm ready." Kadaj smirked at the look of surprise on Cloud's face and rubbed a foot against the older man's thigh to excite him further.

Interesting. Cloud was surprised that Kadaj's normally aggressive nature wasn't surfacing in the current situation, that he was letting the blonde dominate him without the slightest hint of protest. He stroked the remnants inner thighs soothingly, his eyes flickering across Kadaj's body. He adminstered a quick kiss to the silver-haired teen's knee before pressed a finger into him slowly, and paused briefly before adding the second one. He looking up sharply as Kadaj whimpered, arching his back and spreading his legs a little wider.

Cloud stopped for a moment to appreciate the blissful look on Kadaj's face, his hair falling around his flushed cheeks like a silver halo. It made his cock throb to consider just _how_ blissful an expression he could make the teen have. He began to move his fingers in earnest, thrusting, scissoring, and stretching.

Kadaj arched his back with a yelp and pushed back against Cloud's fingers. The blonde bit his lip and added a third, feeling around for that one spot... The remnant threw his head back and cried out, white sparks bursting in his vision. By the time Cloud jabbed a fourth finger in, he was writhing with need, twisting erotically underneath the older man. "Cloud, I need you inside me, _now_!"

Cloud realized that he, too, was desperate to bury himself in the searing heat between the younger man's legs. He pulled his fingers out of Kadaj gently, earning a pleasured groan, and spread more of the clear liquid over his cock with a soft sigh and positioned himself for the next move. He gripped Kadaj's thin hips, and stared straight into the jade eyes. The teen took this as a hint and wrapped his legs around Cloud's waist, his arms around the strong shoulders, already panting.

Cloud felt a moan escape his lips as he took his time pushing into Kadaj, the force pressing down around him impossibly tight. The younger man whined deep in his throat, his legs tightening around Cloud as he was forced to stretch a little more than was comfortable. His fingernails scraped frantically at the blonde's back, leaving behind long, shallow scratches.

Cloud paused for a few moments to let Kadaj adjust before beginning to move, pushing gently as he rocked deeper inside the silver-haired remnant. He built a steady rhythm, his breath becoming shallow and ragged.

"C-cloud...aaaaggh...harder, faster...!" Kadaj demanded, bucking into the blonde's thrusts, almost annoyed by how slow he was moving.

Cloud obeyed, pushing harder and deeper into the heat, picking up the pace. He braced himself up on one arm and bent low over his lover.

_His lover. _The realization hit the swordsman and almost made him lose track of what he was doing. He loved this young man, who was even now moving with him in this heated dance, and there was nothing that was going to ever change that. Well then, he had better pleasure the boy as best he could. He brushed his lips in a heated caress against the teen's, his hand trailing down the slim, sweat-covered body to stroke Kadaj's erection in time to his thrusts.

Kadaj let out a spasmodic wail as Cloud began fisted him, the older man's hips still slamming into his relentlessly. His breath hitching as he arched his back, fingers tracing the groove of the older man's spine, holding on as if his life depended on it. He screamed and ground ferociously against the blonde when he hit the remnant's prostate, sending an impossible wave of pleasure over him.

Needless to say, Cloud noticed and angled himself so that he hit that spot every time, crashing his lover into repeated bliss. They were both close, and Cloud could feel Kadaj beneath him, pleading in broken cries and whispers for the blonde to make him come. He tightened his strokes...

Kadaj gave a broken scream of rapture, crying out Cloud's name. His muscles clenched almost painfully around the blonde as he climaxed, pulling the older man into orgasm with him. Cloud howled as he was thrown over the edge, filling Kadaj with his seed just as the evidence of his lover's recent release splattered into his hand.

Kadaj relaxed, flushed and spent as Cloud slumped against him, panting and smiling weakly. No doubt they would both be very sore in a couple of hours, but the act had been near perfect in itself, all love and heat and passion rolled into one. Their bond had been strengthened and they had shared something incredible. That was all that mattered now.

Cloud pulled out of the silver-haired teenager as gently as he could manage, causing both of them to let out quiet moans. He let himself collapse on the mattress beside Kadaj and pulled the younger man against his chest. Kadaj sighed softly and nuzzled the blonde's neck affectionately. They just laid there for a while, not talking, but not needing to.

"What's going to happen now?" Cloud asked softly, voicing an unspoken question that had risen in both of their minds within the last couple of minutes.

"I...I don't know. I guess I'm an orphan now." Kadaj didn't look at him, his voice low and rather forlorn. "My brothers, Yazoo and Loz...they're probably dead."

The older man pressed his lips together and curled his body protectively around the teenager's. He thought for a short while. _(I want to be with him. For some reason...he's everything to me now.)_

"I have an idea." He said suddenly, cobalt eyes sparkling triumphantly. "You know I've been living with orphans, right? Denzel and Marlene?"

The remnant nodded silently. "Those kids. Yeah."

"And you're an orphan. So...maybe you'd like to live with me?" Cloud smiled at the shocked expression on Kadaj's face.

"I...I would love that. Do you think...your friends. Would they accept me?" For a moment it looked like he was on the verge of breaking out in a happy grin.

"They'll have to. I'm not going anywhere without you." Cloud said confidently, though he did have some doubts. Tifa...well she'd have to be dealt with. It was about time he set her straight in any case.

"So that's settled then?" Kadaj's voice broke through his thoughts. "Do you really want to share your life with me?"

Cloud smirked and answered his lover the only way he knew how.

FIN

Notes: So that's that. Again.

Hmm...just about five pages of yaoi.

A new personal record!

Took me a couple hours to revise and stuff...

Hope you enjoy!! (I think I smell sequel...X3)

Love is free, even if it's just written love,

so I would not like to hear from flamers.

But everyone else is welcome to click

the little purple button and make my day!

And remember: yoroshito (treat me kindly).

Peace, me homeslices!!

-Dove


End file.
